Sex in the afternoon
by angelbird2
Summary: ok lame title i know,anyway this is my first Jack/Ianto fic so please be nice, it's smut so basically just sex. Jack gets horny in the afternoon and it's just him and Ianto alone.


Ok this is my first ever Janto fic but I just love them so please review and no flames if you don't like it why read it.

This is a smut one shot so basically jack/ianto sex, sorry about the lame title couldn't think of a better one, this is also my healing after COE how could they kill of ianto, this takes place a little bit after something borrowed.

Disclaimer I do not own torchwood, if I did Ianto would never have died.

Sex in the afternoon.

For once the hub was peaceful Tosh and Owen were out having lunch, Gwen was on the phone to Rhys, and Ianto was getting Gwen and Jack a cup of his famous coffee , yes everything was peaceful even the rift was being quiet, well everything was being quiet until....

"Ianto."

Said man in question calmly walked round the hub and gave Gwen her cup of coffee, "Ianto."

"Blimey that man can sure yell, you going to go see what he wants now."

"I guess I'll have to, knowing Jack he's probably lost the files he needs or he wants some coffee." Ianto said with a smile.

"Yeah that or he wants sex let's face it Ianto with Jack its either coffee, sex, or he's lost something and needs you to save his arse." Gwen stated drinking her coffee, saying nothing Ianto just walked up the stairs to see what jack wanted now, however he clearly heard Gwen yell up to him, "if you're going to go at it could you give me some warning."

"Ianto." Jack screamed again not realising said man was standing in his office doorway, "yes sir, what is it?" Ianto asked fully aware that Jack only yelled this much when he wanted the Welshman all to himself.

"Ah there you are Ianto I was wondering where everyone had gone off to since it's just you and me here all alone." Jack said with that Jack Harkness grin of his. "Well sir, if you paid attention you would know that A were not alone Gwen's still here, and B Owen took Tosh out to grab some lunch." Ianto said in his usual polite and professional voice, knowing all too well that the fact that Gwen's here won't matter much, and as usual he was right as Jack moved out of his office to yell to Gwen to take the afternoon off, and that he'll call her if there's any activity, which meant that he was alone with Jack and that was never a good thing when there's work to be done.

"Well mister Jones looks like it's just you and me here." Jack said moving towards Ianto in an almost predatory way, that Ianto himself have seen too many times especially when there's paper work that he has to finish.

"Jack you know there's work that still needs to be finished, and Tosh and Owen may be back any minute now, Gwen seeing us is one thing but Owen will never let you live it down, and it's 12:30 in the afternoon." Ianto stated his case hoping that Jack will see sense, but knowing Jack that will never happen.

"Well then Ianto, you better hope that Owen and Tosh have a very long lunch, besides it wouldn't be the first time I've had you in the afternoon lunch break, or the morning before anyone else got there or even just made up an excuse and gone somewhere else to fuck you." Jack said smugly as he took off Ianto's tie, "yes but Jack the thing is that well." Ianto mumbled trying to speak but jacks assault on his neck was hindering his ability to speak.

"Well, well Ianto it would seem you've lost your voice, not to worry though I'm sure you'll get it back very, very soon, in fact you'll be screaming." Jack stated in his confident American accent, as he stripped the poor Welshman of his shirt biting down on Ianto's collarbone and laid him down on the floor.

"Well you certainly look a sight for sore eyes Ianto, but I have a feeling it won't be your eyes that'll be sore soon." Jack said in his confident tone latching on to Ianto's nipple, sucking and swirling his tongue around it.

"Dear god."Ianto moaned his pants becoming considerably tighter, wishing that Jack would quit the foreplay and just fuck him, "Jack please."

"What's wrong yan, I can't do anything till you tell me what's wrong." Jack said as he decided that Ianto's left nipple was hard enough and moved to the right one, taking that into his mouth and starting all over again.

Ianto cursing over and over again knowing that this was just spurring Jack on more, "For fucks sake Jack stop with the teasing and just fuck me already."

Jack if possible got even harder, after hearing the usually professional young man lose control, and basically in his own words fuck him, which is exactly what he plans to do. "My, my Ianto Jones what would everyone thing if they could hear you now, but then again they probably wouldn't believe me if I told them." Jack said coyly as he pulled Ianto's pants down leaving him in just his boxer's, and stripped down to his boxers, and then ran his hands down Ianto's side, gripping Ianto's hips and then proceeded in removing Ianto of his boxers. "Well someone's happy to see me, than again it usually is." Jack stated giving Ianto's cock a long lick, Ianto officially unable to speak merely allowed Jack to indulge in what he wanted, and indulge he certainly did taking Ianto in his mouth and sucking so hard, it made Ianto see stars, Jack's the only one who made him feel like this, the only person who could take him to heaven and back or hell depending how you looked at it, even if he had to stand a certain amount of humiliation Jack was worth it all, all the heartbreak and wondering if he's enough for Jack it's all worth it. "Oh god Jack I ca-Ja" Ianto unable to finish what he was saying as the captain deepthrouted him. "Well I must say Ianto your milk is even more delicious then your coffee." Jack said confidently as he drank Ianto's juices and started sucking on his balls, bringing Ianto's erection back to life. Once that was done he removed his own boxers, and pushed one of his fingers into Ianto's hole stretching him, soon he added a second then a third, Ianto turned to look at him silently telling him he was ready, and then Jack pushed his weeping cock inside of his Ianto.

"Dear god yan, you're so tight we've been doing this for months, how do you stay so tight?"

"Well I was hardly designed for ah some god something like this Jack." Ianto replied moaning as Jacks thrusts became faster and harder.

Jack could tell that Ianto was nearing his second orgasm, and picked up the pace and grabbed his lover's weeping cock.

"JACK"

"IANTO"

And with that they both collapsed on the hard floor of Jacks office, panting Jack went over and whispered something in Ianto's ear, said man in question blushed furiously. "Jack that is not the kind of thing you say after you've just had sex with someone." Ianto screeched and Jack laughed he loved how only he could get those kind of responses out of his young lover.

"C'mon let's get you cleaned up, up for round two in my shower." Jack smirked.

"In your dreams Jack." Ianto quickly replied both men knowing that Jack will get his way he always did.

"I'm counting on it Jones." Jack smirked as Ianto made his way towards his shower,

"You coming Jack?" asked Ianto innocently, Jack often wondered how a man capable of the things Ianto was capable of, could look so innocent.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." Jack said simply racing after Ianto.


End file.
